This invention relates to a fastener driving tool, and more particularly to a driving tool having a magnet for supporting a fastener of ferro-magnetic material.
Fastener driving tools having elongated tubular bodies receiving the fastener and a reciprocable impact rod, are well known in the art, as shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 541,038 Clark Jun. 11, 1895 1,127,838 Willers Feb. 9, 1915 1,575,582 Joy Mar. 2, 1926 2,666,201 Van Orden Jan. 19, 1954 3,163,865 Zetzer et al Jan. 5, 1965 3,324,542 Hilti Jun. 13, 1967 3,391,842 Mathes Jul. 9, 1968 3,979,040 Denin Sep. 7, 1976 4,065,045 Pray Dec. 27, 1977 4,299,021 Williams Nov. 10, 1981 ______________________________________
Furthermore, of the above cited patents, the following patents disclose impact fastener driver tools having magnetic heads for holding a fastener of ferro-magnetic material while it is being driven into a work surface:
______________________________________ 541,038 Clark Jun. 11, 1895 1,127,838 Willers Feb. 9, 1915 2,666,201 Van Orden Jan. 19, 1954 3,979,040 Denin Sep. 7, 1976 4,299,021 Williams Nov. 19, 1981 ______________________________________
The above Van Orden U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,201 discloses an impact-type nail driving tool in which the drive end of the drive shaft includes an elongated cavity containing a permanent magnet within a sleeve, with the cavity and sleeve being closed by a metallic retainer core.
However, none of the above patents disclose an impact-type nail driving tool having a magnetic head in which the magnet is received within an internal cavity in the drive end of the drive rod so that substantially all of the forces from the impact upon the drive rod are transmitted to the magnetic head supporting the fastener, and not through the magnet itself.
Moreover, none of the above patents disclose an impact-type magnetic nail driving tool in which the permanent magnet is made of Indalloy or other comparable material.